Quarry
Quarry is a villainous E.V.O. who first appears in the episode "Rabble". History Rabble Quarry was a crime lord in Hong Kong that used E.V.O.s in his crimes. He was shown manipulating Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket to do criminal activity on his behalf, such as bank robbery. When Quarry sent his enforcer Knuckles to have a chat with them, Knuckles ended up getting cured by Rex. Quarry had Knuckles disposed of after delivering Rex's message. Quarry then told his other enforcer, Tripp, that something must be done about this. When Rex finally confronted Quarry moments after returning the cars his minions had stolen, Rex discovered that it was himself who had given Tuck and the others to Quarry (who reveals the information on a diary kept on a PDA). This caused the others to turn on Rex. Suffering from a guilt, Rex went to shut down Quarry's ring, causing the others to turn on Quarry when they saw Rex standing up for them. Rex later destroyed the PDA when Quarry bribed him. Quarry and his remaining E.V.O. henchmen were arrested by Providence. Hard Target During the events of "Hard Target", Breach, under orders from Van Kleiss, was ordered to free Quarry from prison and get him to steal a top secret weapon designed to disintegrate matter (it was currently encased in a malfunctioning force field that would have fried anything organic that came into contact with it; since Quarry wasn't made of organic matter, he was the only one who could get it). While Breach successfully freed Quarry, he later double-crossed her, stole the weapon, and plotted to rob Hong Kong's financial district before finally selling the weapon off to the highest bidder. Rex, however, was able to use a new force field build to redirect the blast at Quarry, which would have reduced him to dust with a single tap from Rex. At this point Rex offered Breach a trade, Quarry for Circe. Since it was Quarry who betrayed Van Kleiss, Breach could hand him over to Van Kleiss and save herself in the process. Appearance Quarry is a large man (at least twice as tall as Rex) who is made out of stone and is missing the left top side of his head. He wears a suit, due to his position of being a boss; since his clothes aren't destroyed by the organic-matter destroying forcefield in "Hard Target", they are probably made out of synthetic, inorganic fabric. Personality Quarry is an evil and manipulative man. He was shown controlling Tuck, Sqwydd and Cricket, forcing them to do things they didn't want to do (such as vandalizing, looting, etc). Despite being a gangster and a skilled fighter, Quarry does not like to get his own hands dirty. He would either have his enforcers do the fighting for him, or try to talk his way out of a difficult situation (this is seen when he convinced Tuck and the others to come back to work for him by revealing that Rex was the one who sold them out). Quarry also tried to bribe Rex to walk away with his PDA. Powers and Abilities Having hard stone as body parts, Quarry has an advantage in battle. While battling Rex, Rex used his B.F.S. to attack Quarry, which barely penetrated him. Quarry has enhanced strength and can lift/punch heavy masses. Quarry is shown to be a skilled fighter and was much more capable of fighting Rex compared to his henchmen. He could have possibly defeated Rex if Tuck and the others hadn't decided to help him. In "Hard Target", Breach said that Van Kleiss wanted Quarry on his side because of his unique attributes. One of these is that Quarry's body is completely made of inorganic materials, thus making him the only one who could steal a weapon that was being held in a force field that destroys organic matter. Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Villains Category:Spoilers